The Glee Chronicles
by roolivia
Summary: A collection of short stories to do with glee!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I'm Rose and this is my first fic. It is called the glee chronicles. baisically it is a bunch of short stories all about glee. I will try and keep it rated T but will warn you guys if it changes! This chapter is a conversation between Wes, David and Blaine about Kurt. It's quite short but bear with me, I have some great ideas!**

Chapter 1  
David wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine, he had overheard their rendition of Baby Its Cold Outside and was quite surprised that the song didn't result in a heavy make-out session.

"It isn't like that," Blaine told him, rolling his eyes at the fellow warbler "We are just friends."

Wes entered through the large double doors "Just friends my ass! The last time I checked 'just friends' don't sing their hearts out to romantic songs together and don't have a giant amount of sexual tension so that practically the whole school can sense it!"

"What! No I just thought..."

"That singing that song may result in a boyfriend?" David interrupted, giggling.

Suddenly Wes gave a violent "QUIET!", causing the other two to jump, and pointed to the room next door. The three boys turned silent to listen intently when they heard Kurt talking to a random teacher.

"Is he someone special?"

"No just a friend, but on the upside, I'm in love with him and he is actually gay... I call that progress!" They heard Kurt joke.

Blaine paused in shock, his jaw hanging open. Was Kurt talking about him?

Wes smirked and David raised his eyebrows.

"Blaine; Kurt was talking about you, you know?"

Blaine shook his head in disbelief and rose slowly from his seat, "I'm.. erm going to go and errr... study or something."

Wes and David started to laugh loudly. So loudly that Kurt overheard them.

"You guys alright?" Kurt asked as he peeped his head through the door.

"We're fine, we're fine!"

"Where's Blaine gone?"

David smirked, "Oh-he went to... study!"

 **A/N So yeah it is pretty short but some will be longer than others. Keep posted and I will make the next chapter soon! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Here is a chapter of the glee club discussing what Harry Potter houses they would be in.**

Chapter 2

Blaine had his eyes fixed to his phone for several minites. Eventually he sat up with a large grin on his face, "Griffindor!" He exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him, confused. "Blaine, what are you doing? It is vital we focus on rehersing for sectionals right now." Rachel Berry asked, fed up.

"I'm seeing what Harry Potter house I would be in!" Blaine said excitedly."I am a Griffindor!"

"No, you seem more like a Hufflepuff to me" Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine closer to him.

Puck looked up from the floor, "what the hell is a Hufflepuff?" he laughed.

"I didnt have you down for a potterhead Puck. What house are you in? " Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Slytherin, duh, everyone loves a badboy" Puck winked at Santana who looked at him with disgust.

"I'm a hufflepuff" Brittany mumbled. "And Santana is a Slytherin, I read that they were a good combanation."

Santana smiled at Brittany, who slipped her pinkie finger around Santana's and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I really don't see how this coversation helps us win sectionals." Rachel snapped.

"Well Rachel is a slytherin. Not letting us have this conversation is evil." Brittany complained.

"Guys don't be mean" Finn said "Rachel is just worried"

"Still I think she is a Slytherin." Tina shrugged.

Finn walked over to Rachel and tripped on a sheet of music. The whole club burst into laughter as well as Finn.

"What a long way to fall. Poor Frankenteen" Santana laughed.

Finn brushed himself off.

"I think Finn is a Hufflepuff" Sam said, still giggling.

"Yeah ok, wait is that a bad thing dude?" Finn asked worried. Everyone laughed and rolled thir eyes. The glee club carried on assigning everyone hogwarts houses. Mike was a Griffindor, Tina was a Ravenclaw, as was Quinn and Artie. Mercades was a Griffindor and Sam was a Hufflepuff.

"What about Kurt?" Asked Rachel, still annoyed.

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"A slytherin" He nodded

"A slytherin? How is innocent little Lady Hummel a Slytherin" Santana laughed

Blaine sighed, "Slytherins are ambitious and Kurt is full of ambition, he is resourceful when he makes his clothes."

"But I am not a bad guy"

"Not all Slytherins are bad guys! It's just that all the bad guys are Slytherins!"

 **A/N Thanks guys! By the way my Tumblr is whatsoutsidetheinternet if you want to check it out.**


End file.
